A Phenomenal Kisser
by DoctorCampHogwarts
Summary: The Doctor goes off and Clara is left in the company of Jane Austen. Based off what Clara said about Jane Austen in 9x01.


Clara stood by the fireplace, looking up at the carvings decorating the mantle. Jane Austen sat behind her, writing on a sheaf of parchment. The scratch of her quill accompanied the pops and snaps of the fire as the only sounds in the room. The Doctor was off somewhere investigating Bogons, which were very real, thank you very much.

"So," Clara said, losing interest in the carvings and turning toward Jane. The movement of her quill stopped as she looked up to look at Clara. Clara bounced over to sit next to Jane. "What are you working on?"

Jane looked down at the pages that were sitting in her lap. "I think I'm going to call it 'Duty Bound'," she responded quietly.

Clara sat back and frowned in confusion. "Never heard that one before," she said. "And I should have. English teacher and all that. What's it about?"

Jane sat and continued to look at the pages in her lap. Clara remained silent, waiting for her to decide whether to answer or not. She had found that silence was usually the best way to get answers out of someone.

After a minute or two, Jane took a deep breath. Clara settled in slightly, ready for the story. "It's about two girls," she started. "They start out as friends, but quickly fall in love with each other." Clara, intrigued, leaned forward to get a better look at Jane's face. Jane continued to look down at the pages in embarrassment. "But their love is forbidden. Both are arranged to be married to eligible young bachelors and so they must decide whether to follow their fathers and marry the young men, or follow their hearts and stay with each other."

There was silence after she finished speaking.

"Which one did they choose?" Clara whispered after a few moments.

Jane's head shot up to look at Clara incredulously. "The young men, of course," Jane matter of factly. "They are duty bound to do what their fathers want."

Clara shifted slightly to face Jane. "But they are also duty bound to follow their hearts," she argued.

Jane shook her head and looked down at the floor. "It is impossible," she whispered.

Clara leaned toward Jane. "Why?" she challenged.

Jane looked up and stared into Clara's eyes. Her light grey eyes seemed determined to hold onto the belief she had been raised to follow. "Because it is improper."

Clara leaned a little closer. "Screw improper," Clara whispered. "Follow your heart."

Jane's eyes darted down to Clara's lips. Her tongue darted out and licked her own lips. Clara smiled slightly before closing her eyes and leaning a little closer. She could practically feel Jane's uncertainty.

Then suddenly they were kissing. Jane's hand buried itself in Clara's hair, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Clara smirked slightly as she cupped Jane's cheeks in her hands. Her tongue darted forward, begging Jane for entrance. After a moment's hesitation, Jane opened her mouth to Clara. The kiss deepened as they explored each other's mouths.

Suddenly the door to the parlor burst open with a bang. Jane sprang from Clara as if she had been shot. Clara turned toward the Doctor, irritatedly. That had been the best kiss she had had in a very long time. Jane Austen was a phenomenal kisser.

"What is it, Doctor?" she practically growled.

The Doctor ran across the room, oblivious to the frightened glances Jane was shooting between him and Clara.

"I found the Bogons," he said excitedly. "But we need to go now before they disappear again."

Clara leapt up from where she had been sitting and started to follow the Doctor as he spun and ran out the door. She grabbed Jane's hand as she sped past. Jane stumbled slightly before regaining her footing and catching up.

"Did you think he saw?" Jane asked fearfully, seemingly more afraid of the Doctor walking in on her kissing a girl than the Bogons they were about to go face.

Clara shook her head. "No. He didn't see at all. And besides," she replied, kissing Jane on the cheek as the continued to run down the hall after the Doctor. "Even if he did. He wouldn't care. It's different from where we're from."

Jane smiled as they dashed into the TARDIS as it started to disappear.


End file.
